Warner Bros.-Seven Arts
https://www.justice.gov/sites/default/files/pages/attachments/2014/08/29/cn-0439.pdf | defunct = late February or early March 1970 | fate = Acquired by Kinney National Company | successor = Warner Bros. | founder = | location_city = Burbank, California | location_country = | locations = | area_served = | key_people = Jack L. Warner Kenneth Hyman | industry = Film Television Music | products = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = Independent (1967–1969) Kinney National Company (1969–1970) | divisions = | subsid = Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Records Seven Arts Productions | slogan = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} Warner Bros.-Seven Arts, Inc. was an American entertainment company active from 1967 until 1970. History Warner Bros.-Seven Arts started when Seven Arts Productions acquired Jack L. Warner's controlling interest in Warner Bros. for $32 million and merged with it in 1967. The acquisition included the black and white Looney Tunes (plus the non-Harman and Ising Merrie Melodies) library, Warner Bros. Records (which was renamed Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Records), and Reprise Records. Later that same year, Warner Bros.-Seven Arts purchased Atlantic Records. Those record labels were combined in 1971 with two other acquisitions (Elektra Records and its sister label Nonesuch Records) in a new holding company, Warner-Elektra-Atlantic, under the direction of Mo Ostin and Joe Smith. The head of production was Kenneth Hyman, son of Seven Arts co-founder Eliot Hyman. After Wait Until Dark their first film was Camelot. Acquisition by Kinney Warner Bros.-Seven Arts was acquired in 1969 by Kinney National Company, who deleted "Seven Arts" from the company name, and reestablishing it as Warner Bros. Pictures. Due to a financial scandal over its parking operations, Kinney National spun off its non-entertainment assets in 1972 (as National Kinney Corporation) and changed its name to Warner Communications Inc. Warner Bros.-Seven Arts subsequently went defunct. It released its final production, Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed, in February 1970. The studio's next film, Woodstock, which was released in March, was credited as a Warner Bros. production, and this credit would be applied to all other productions from the studio afterward. Filmography * The Shuttered Room (1967) * Bonnie and Clyde (1967) * Camelot (1967) * Reflections in a Golden Eye (1967) * Wait Until Dark (1967) * Cool Hand Luke (1967) * The Cats (1968) * Firecreek (1968) * Countdown (1968) * Norman Normal (1968) * Bye Bye Braverman (1968) * Kona Coast (1968) * Chubasco (1967) * Petulia (1968) * The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter (1968) * The Green Berets (1968) * Assignment to Kill (1968) * I Love You, Alice B. Toklas (1968) * Rachel, Rachel (1968) * Finian's Rainbow (1968) * Bullitt (1968) * Sweet November (1968) * The Sea Gull (1968) * The Sergeant (1968) * Dracula Has Risen from the Grave (1968); with Hammer Films * The Picasso Summer (1969) * The Big Bounce (1969) * 2000 Years Later (1969) * The Wild Bunch (1969) * The Learning Tree (1969) * The Rain People (1969) * The Valley of Gwangi (1969); with Hammer Films * The Great Bank Robbery (1969) * Moon Zero Two (1969); with Hammer Films * Once You Kiss a Stranger (1969) * The Sweet Body of Deborah (1969) * The Rise and Rise of Michael Rimmer (1970); with David Paradine Productions and London Weekend Television * Crescendo (1970) * Last of the Mobile Hot Shots (1970) * Start the Revolution Without Me (1970) * Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed (1970); with Hammer Films See also * List of record labels * Kinney National Company * Kinney Parking Company * National Kinney Corporation * Warner Communications References Category:Defunct media companies of the United States Category:American record labels Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Burbank, California Category:Media companies established in 1967 Category:Record labels established in 1967 Category:Media companies disestablished in 1970 Category:1967 establishments in California Category:1970 disestablishments in California Category:Defunct companies based in the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:WarnerMedia Category:Companies formed by merger Category:1967 establishments in the United States Category:1970 disestablishments in the United States Category:1969 mergers and acquisitions